


3 AM

by AlteringFate



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Rated T because of VERY vague references to OTHER bedroom activities, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlteringFate/pseuds/AlteringFate
Summary: ReiKao Week, Day 1 - DomesticA strange dream and thunder have Kaoru out of bed long before he wanted to be awake. But unsurprisingly, he's not the only one awake at 3 AM.
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Sakuma Rei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42
Collections: Reikao Week 2020!





	3 AM

**Author's Note:**

> I'm 15 minutes late by my own timezone in posting this, but c'est la vie.  
> The dream isn't half as important as the summary implies, I'm sorry. I just wanted to get to the fluff.

One minute, things don't quite make sense; images that are both half-formed and yet somehow vivid flit before his eyes while indistinct noises surround him. Things are nonsensical, but not in a negative or frustrating way. If anything, they're intriguing.

  
Then Kaoru blinks and finds himself staring at the darkened ceiling of his bedroom, the indistinct chatter of his dream fading away to be replaced by the sound of the rain hammering at his window. A moment's pause before the idol lets out a sigh.

He wishes he could remember _what_ the dream was about, but the more he tries to cast his mind back over it, the faster it fades from his memory until there's nothing there at all. Letting out another sigh, Kaoru shifts in the bed, reaching out to Rei, only to be met with cool sheets. A little surprised, he raises his head from the pillow and scrabbles for his phone, shielding his eyes from the sudden brightness as he unlocks the screen before flopping back down with a frustrated groan.

  
3 AM. No wonder Rei isn't in bed. This is his boyfriend's version of the middle of the day, after all.

  
Tossing his phone back onto the beside locker, Kaoru shuts his eyes, fully intending on getting a few more hours of sleep before the next round of his and Rei's attempts at promotional work come the morning. But the lingering curiosity of his dream along with what he thinks is the distant sound of music (Surely Rei was just listening to something, right? He couldn't be practicing this late, could he?) stops him from doing any more than simply dozing, stuck between that strange no-man's land between sleep and wakefulness. And when a crash of thunder suddenly pierces the calmness of the night, sending Kaoru out of the bed in shock, he decides that sleep will not be returning any time soon.

  
A little spooked, Kaoru shrugs on a hoodie and makes his way from the bedroom to the small living area, his slightly skittish appearance easing into a smile as he sees Rei on the couch, violin in hand, yet at rest.

He wonders if Rei had been just as startled by the thunder as he'd been and if he'd simply been unable to hear any discordant melody over the heavens' racket.

"Isn't it a bit _late_ to be practicing the violin? You want me to have to argue with the neighbors about the noise _again_?"

Rei's smile is both amused and slightly guilty as he sets the instrument back into its case with care.

"Ah, but I know you'll be able to charm them into forgiving our minor transgressions, after all. It's been always been your specialty, after all."

Kaoru lets out an amused snort to cover the embarrassment he feels at Rei's words. Even _now_ , almost a year after they'd admitted their feelings for each other and became a couple, Kaoru is still easily caught off guard by Rei's easy flirting and compliments.

  
It really doesn't help that Rei finds this particular side of him endearing. (Among other _things_ , things that Kaoru is eternally _grateful_ that the neighbors have never brought up during their requests for the couple to keep quiet at night.)

Sometimes it feels like _this_ life is the dream.

He's gently shaken from his thoughts as a cool hand grasps his own to guide him to the sofa and Kaoru automatically curls close to Rei, resting his head on his boyfriend's shoulder with a soft sigh.

"What are _you_ doing up so late, hm? The youth should be getting their full eight hours of sleep, after all."

Rolling his eyes at Rei's continued 'old man' talk (he can't believe the other boy is _still_ keeping up this shtick even _after_ they've graduated.) Kaoru gently elbows him in response, which prompts a chuckle from Rei.

"Ah, did the thunder wake you? I didn't realize my Kaoru was sensitive to such noises."

He rolls his eyes again at the gentle teasing before nestling his face even further into the crook of Rei's neck before speaking again.

"Mn, not _just_ the thunder. I had a weird dream too."

All at once, he can feel Rei shifting around on the sofa to pull him fully into his embrace and before Kaoru can tell him not to worry or anything, he feels his chin being tilted upwards to meet Rei's concerned gaze.

"Was it a _bad_ dream? A nightmare? Was it about your--?"

Kaoru leans forward to kiss Rei softly on the lips to silence the onslaught of questions, offering him a soothing smile as he pulls back and shakes his head.

"It's _fine_ , Rei, don't worry. It wasn't a nightmare."

After a moment, Rei's look of concern fades into a relived smile and Kaoru is pulled against Rei's chest, a hand softly carding through his sleep-mussed hair and instantly putting him at ease. Making him feel sleepy, even.

"Mmh, I'm glad you hear that. But you would tell me if it was something more serious, wouldn't you? After all, you saved me from the darkness that would have engulfed me, Kaoru. The _least_ I can do to repay you is to try and ease your mind when the need arises."

There's _a lot_ of things Kaoru wants to say in response to such a statement; such as that if he saved Rei, then Rei equally saved _him_ from the darkness that was his own home life and dreary world. That there's no _need_ for Rei to repay him anything, that simply sticking with him though all the good _and_ bad times is _more_ than enough for him. But all that's lost as Rei's warmth and his hand still running through his hair causes sleepiness to overwhelms his mind until all he can respond with is a garbled sounding "'course I will..." as his eyes slide closed and he becomes a willing victim to his dreams once more.

  
(When Kaoru wakes up again in a few hours time, he still can't remember either of those dreams. But having Rei cured up beside him in their bed more than makes up for it.)

**Author's Note:**

> In case I didn't make this clear, this is a slightly alternative universe where instead of following the !! route after graduation, Rei and Kaoru instead have their own solo career and apartment while they wait for Koga and Adonis to graduate Yumenosaki. This verse has been living rent free in my head since the 2k16 Valentine's event and you're all going to endure it with me~
> 
> Also I STILL can't figure out this site's site's formatting, I hate it orz   
> So excuse any ugliness, please--


End file.
